Scrabble
by Kit-Kat Punk-lover
Summary: Damn Matt for making me play this stupid game! "It will be fun Mells!" he says. Sure it will Matt. Well, just since you forced me to play this stupid game I'll beat you! MattxMello A little game leads to so much more! ; Fluffy!


_This is a response to **the reason you miss me**'s challange!!! I totally thought of this while playing, you guessed it, Scrabble!!! When I play scrabble I don't do the points! Lol me and my friends just try and make up random words!!!!! So I had to go fish for the instructions to find out how the heck do you play!!! Hopefully this is good enough to win some sort of place in **the reason you miss me**'s contest!! Root for me!!! Also invisible COOKIES for reveiwing!!! You know you love the sweet taste of a invisible cookie! XD BTW This is in Mello's P.O.V.!!!! Set after he blows himself up and before the whole Takada crap!!!!_

_Disclaimer: _Sad to say I don't own Near's toys, L's sweets, Matt's googles. or Mello's sexy shoes(They really are!). All I own is the ideas in my head!!!!!

* * *

This has to be one of the most stupid nights of my life. Why you ask, well, it's simple. Matt had the brilliant idea of coming up with a "Game Night". It has to be the worst idea ever.

We're supposed to be watching that dim-witted blond, but no. Matt just had to have a break for once. Breaks aren't gonna get us closer to capturing Kira! And why a game night! Why can't we just have sex like usual. But no, he had to be creative. Damn.

At least he's recording Aname so we don't miss anything. How he can be so tech-smart is beyond me. He's just Matt, the red-head gamer third at Whammy's.

Of all games he could have picked out he chose Scrabble, possibly the most dull game in the world. Why can't we play Twister! That way I can at least get tangled up with his slim body. Uh oh, I have to push those naughty thoughts out of my head and focus.

So we are sitting in our trashed apartment, and when I mean trash I mean candy wrappers all over mixing in with wires and game systems covering the floor. We are not tidy people. He has the game all set up on a table.

Scrabble has to be one of the most comlex things I've ever seen. Not only do you have to make up words that fit, you also have to try and gain points throughout the game with the limited tiles you have. Why is it so complicated? Why can't we just sit on down and make up words without the whole point system.

But according to Matt we have to play by the rules. I want to throw those rules right out the window along with ths stupid game.

The rules are this: You start out with 7 tiles, each has one letter on it. You try and make up words with the tiles you have. After each turn you have to get new tiles from the bag. On the board, which is slightly disgusting because it's been trapped in our closet for so long, has tile markers. Some of them have double the points and some have triple. The points differ for each letter basically, which I don't get, why can't they all be the same! Getting to the frickin' point of this explanation, you add up the points for each word and tile.

See, it's all pointless.

Our board has been covered with some words since we started about 15 minutes ago. Matt keeps trying to use made up words from his damn video games like Zelda and noob. What does that even mean. I, on the other hand am winning at this pointless game. I'm using rather large words and tend to use all seven of my tiles in one turn. It's too easy.

It's his turn now.

"Hey Mells, why you look so tense?" the redhead flashed a toothy smile in my direction. His green eyes look slightly tinted from the goggles he insists on wearing.

"Because I rather be doing anything else then playing this damn game!" I yell, which only causes his grin to spread wider.

'You look so tense! Relax! We're supposed to be playing this to tkae a break." He stretched his arms and reached for his tiles. He picked up three with his gloved hands and placed them on the board. _Eye._

"Ya real creative Matt." I say while trying to decide what letters I should use. I probably have the worst letters ever. I have an X, C, G, A, W, Q, and a T.

I gradually placed my letters on the board, forming the word wax. I shot Matt a death glare as he realeased a slight chuckle "Shut up I don't have any good letters!" pouting, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a half melted chocolate bar.

Matt, still smiling, took his turn. He picked the strangest word ever: Love. With a snap of my chocolate bar, I gave Matt a look that said, "Are you kidding me?" He shrugged it off and gestured for me to continue.

I placed my next word down that continued off of wax. The word was writhed. Ha, beat that Matt! I was tallying up the points in my head and so far I was winning by 50. I had this game set and stone.

But, of course, Matt had to throw something at me that would have me skeptical. The next word that Matt put down had me profoundly taken aback. _Mello._

He used my name! Eye, as in I, love Mello. Now I see why he had forced me to play. He wanted to play just so he could say that, those three little words. He just loves making me uneasy. Then again I am slightly.....flattered in a strange way. I don't know why though....

"Matt I-" I was cut off by his lips. He leaned over the board, causing all our words to be scrambled, and pressed deeper. Well, I could work with this. He pushed me farther till I was lying on my back against the hard floor. His tongue massaged me lips, begging for entrance. I bit him though. I have to be in charge.

I pushed my tongue through his swollen lips and explored his hot mouth. After what seemed like an eternity he parted, gasping for air.

"S-see Mello, isn't Scrabble fun!"

* * *

_Awww! Wasn't that cute!!!!! Reveiw and you shall all recieve my awsome invisible brownies!!!!!! or muffins if you like._


End file.
